Beyond Payment
by steven watemaker
Summary: Yuuko finally decides to grant Watanuki's wish, and it's a double triumph for him... But the wish-granting itself has something to do with a certain apprentice priest.


NOTE: Why I write yaoi is completely beyond me. Do not be surprised if the story sucks, because I don't particularly like

this pairing, anyway. Rated M means it's not for children, or children-at-heart. You have been forewarned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own xxxHoLiC. CLAMP does. If I did, there will be less yaoi.

**Beyond payment**

**by: Steven Watemaker.**

Yuuko was getting bored: awfully bored. There was not much to do with her little servant anymore, so she considered letting the spiritseer go home early. That was a rarity, since she always demanded sake, and that little glutton of a manju doubled Watanuki's workload.

Come to think of it, Watanuki has been working for Yuuko for three whole years now. Hasn't he paid the required price to fulfill his wish yet? Yuuko pondered, taking her pipe off her mouth, and blowing a stream of hazy purple smoke into the air.

"Yes, well, maybe it is time to grant his wish." Yuuko thought to himself. Although, she hesitated finalizing her decision, "the payment is still a little lacking." She thought of how her employee would pay it, given that it would take another six months, according to Yuuko's estimates. She considered the next six months, that would be a very short time, and she wouldn't have her fun wih him. However, she couldn't charge more than the price of the wish, that'd be wrong. And so she decided to finally grant it, and have some fun in the process.

"Watanuki." She called. "I need to tell you something."

Five minutes later, a resounding scream emanated from the shop.

"We need to settle his tantrum first." Yuuko chided.

XXX

His only instructions were, "Go to the temple, and do what we discussed." Kimihiro was sure Doumeki got the message earlier in the day, and was promised something in return. "How humiliating", Watanuki said to himself. "If it was Himwari-chan I could..." He stopped at that thought. "Well, maybe not, too." He said, bowing his head in defeat.

Watanuki hesitated; wondering if Yuuko was serious. He swallowed, and opened the door. Doumeki was sitting on the tatami, with only his hakama on...

"I don't want this, you know..." Watanuki started. Doumeki said nothing, but instead started dragging Kimihiro into the room, releasing him only when he was truly inside the walls of the temple room.

Watanuki, with his shaking hand, carefully slid the shouji door close. The moon filtered through the paper screen, playing tricks on Doumeki's form as the archer stood up, devoid of his kimono. "You're late", he said.

"Ahehe. Yuuko insisted I wear this special kimono, so it took hours." Doumeki rolled his eyes, it's not like the spiritseer would need a kimono, or even a hakama for what they'll have to do.

Doumeki used the hem of Watanuki's kimono to pull him to the floor, and then started nimble work removing the thin clothing from the spiritseer's body. Untying the strings of his hakama, and then finally taking Watanuki's glasses off...with his teeth. "Wait", Watanuki said, backing off. Doumeki's left hand was at Watanuki's groin, and his right was on the knot of his own hakama. Watanuki sat up, then said, "I don't think-" Doumeki pushed him to the floor, moving his mouth next to Watanuki's ear. "I'll be doing the thinking for you..."

A rustle of clothing rubbing against clothing. Doumeki removed his hakama while shuffling Watanuki's off the spiritseer's legs. He then placed his hand over Watanuki's forehead, restraining him as he licked his ear, jaw and neck.

Watanuki grit his teeth. Closing his eyes shut, he tried to fight the instinctive urge to flee. He felt immensely violated, as Doumeki continued to explore him with his mouth and fingers.

Kimihiro surrendered, knowing that after this, he'd get what he always wanted. And as Doumeki began rubbing Watanuki's groin with his leg, he groaned... Assuring himself that it was all hitsuzen.

Doumeki went under, encompassing Watanuki's manhood with his hand, stroking it gently at first, then grabbing it , sliding his hand in and out, earning stiff groans on the part of his victim. Doumeki kept doing his ministrations with that usual stoic face of his, clearly hiding his enjoyment of the moment.

Watanuki groaned, deriving a strange sensation of both revolt and pleasure. He closed his eyes..because he both hated and loved Doumeki's "activities" on him.

"Ah..." came Kimihiro's groan, it was husky, as if phlegm was blocking his throat, as his vocalizations started to increase in tempo, Doumeki stopped, and knelt in the darkness. Watanuki felt bittersweet; sweet because his anguish had stopped, but also bitter, because there was so much tension placed inside him by the apprentice priest that he urgently needed release.

He tried to stand up, but his knees were weary. He knelt, and was on all fours, panting. A large part of him wanted to get his glasses, then his clothes and make a break for it while Doumeki was in ceasefire. But a disturbing thought came to him... Where was Doumeki, anyway?

From out of the shadows, he came, and slipped his member up Watanuki's behind. Watanuki gasped, and opened his mouth. Drops of saliva mixed with sweat came speeding towards the floor. As Doumeki thrusted, he also placed one hand to masturbate Kimihiro. The rhythm of the thrusting intensified, and so did Watanuki's groans.

...After what seemed like an eternity, they came. Doumeki went out of Watanuki, and sat on the tatami. The spiritseer fell to the floor next to his glasses, put them on, and panted continuously, lying there.

Watanuki settled, his sweat covering his naked body as he lay on the tatami. Doumeki already stood up, and by the time Watanuki came to, he was already fastening his obi. "Thank you, I guess", Watanuki said, sheepishly donning his discarded garments. Doumeki grunted. "That witch better pay me good", he said.

Yuuko's explanation was solid enough. If Watanuki united with an exorcist, Watanuki's spirits will leave him be. However, the ability of seeing them, involved some other magical mumbo-jumbo Yuuko had in store for him later on.

Yuuko chuckled from where she sat, a bowl in front of her showing her employee dressing hurriedly. "Now wasn't that a good send-off?" she said, giggling.

XXX

"What brought you here was hitsuzen", started Yuuko's old dialogue. "You came here because you have a wish."

"Well, I don't want to be-"

"A bringer of bad luck?" Yuuko grinned. Himawari nodded.

"Of course, there is a price." She giggled, and waited for her employee to return.

XXX

Watanuki came back to the shop. When he arrived at the door, he fell to his knees. He was in aparticularly rotten mood. Maru and Moro chanted while greeting him and Yuuko stepped in and congratulated his employee.

"Wow, Watanuki had his first time!" She clapped her hands almost gkeefully.

"This means a celebration!" Mokona urged.

"Heh. I'm no longer your servant..." Watanuki quipped.

"Oh?" Yuuko said. When she said that, Watanuki had only one thing in mind: that witch has something up her sleeve.

"Is Watanuki-kun back?" said a voice. Watanuki looked up, and Kunogi Himawari was there.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki regained his strength. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuuko-san agreed to grant my wish, for a price, though."

Watanuki looked at Yuuko, who had a devilish grin on her face.

"Himawari-chan, your payment has been half-paid by Watanuki. The other half can wait."

"Eh? You paid what, Watanuki-kun?" Himawari asked. Watanuki had this sick feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Her wish" she started, "was bigger than yours... Much, much, bigger... and since you want that wish too, you are eligible to pay the price." She pat her employee on the back. "a couple more years would do. Besides, I haven't removed your ability to see them yet."

Watanuki felt it improper to scream, and so he just collapsed into the floor.


End file.
